


Ni-chome Monogatari

by aflockofseagulls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, hanzo becomes a stripper and then sucks some dicks, striptease, this is basically porn and not really anything serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflockofseagulls/pseuds/aflockofseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After departing the Shimada clan, Hanzo decides to set up a new life for himself in Tokyo. However, city life and freelance mercenary work end up taking a toll on him and run his finances thin, meaning he has to turn to other methods in order to make some cash. (By other methods I mean he becomes a stripper and sucks some dicks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni-chome Monogatari

After Hanzo Shimada’s departure from the clan which bore his name, he had expected to ride high and move towards a new, more spiritually fulfilling job, out of the suburbs and into the heart of Tokyo. However, as “spiritually fulfilling” and “well-paying” tended to be mutually exclusive, he had ended up stuck in a bind. Apartments in the heart of western Tokyo – think Shinjuku and Shibuya – were expensive, for one, and even a part-time gig working as a mercenary only saw occasional jobs, most of which required extensive travel uncovered by the companies who employed him. Some days it was a choice between eating or having enough to cover the flight for his next job – it was these situations which propelled him to look for a job in the civilian sphere, but not exactly one within the public eye. As a former assassin and current mercenary, registering with the government for taxes would be less-than-ideal.

It because of these conditions that he had taken this night job in the first place. The pay was good, the hours were uniform, and it was all under the table. He started work at the bar, a seedy third-floor establishment on a side street in Shinjuku, the very next day, as a dishwasher in the kitchen. The work was boring, sure, but it was getting him the money he needed to live. One thing that he found himself wondering, however, was what exactly went on in the bar outside – his place in the kitchen didn’t allow him a vantage point to peek in, and he had only seen the inside of the bar outside of operating hours.

His chance to see the bar during operation finally came about two weeks in, when he was called out by his manager in order to help pick up a number of glasses and plates that had been left by a large party of patrons. It didn’t seem like anything especially difficult, and he had expected to be back to his regular job within only a few moments, but what he found outside of the kitchen came to him as a shock.

He worked in the kitchen of a strip club. A gay strip club in the center of which a man in nothing but a thong currently stood grinding against a pole.

Thanks to years of rigid training, he didn’t let his anger or confusion get to him, rather he moved forward and did his job, albeit with steps just a bit more unsteady than before. He waited until the bar had ceased operations for the day to speak to the manager and express his confusion about what exactly was going on in the bar.

The exchange of words, at least on his end, was heated. He quizzed the other why he wasn’t told about what manner of business he was working at, why this was even here in the first place, and why they operated in clear violation of some of the anti-prostitution laws.

“Not only did you trick me into working somewhere as undignified as this, but you tricked me into working at an institution clearly prohibited by multiple laws? Do you want to get shut down?”

The bar’s owner, a large man affectionately referred to as ‘Mama-chan’ by patron and staff alike, only had this to say after taking a drag off of his cigarette:

“What’d you think you were signing up for working in Ni-chome, honey?”

Hanzo was shocked for a moment, but after a bit of searching realized he had no proper response. He went to say something anyway, but was cut off by Mama-chan making an offer.

“The dancers make almost triple what you’re making, you know. Plus they get tips and can take on what I like to call ‘outside business,’ if they so desire.”

Hanzo’s answer was resolute. “I will never stoop to such filth.”

“That’s what they all say.” The man laughed in response and got up, walking away. The both of them knew Hanzo’d be back again tomorrow for work.

And work he did – he spent the next week in the kitchen, cleaning dishes and glasses in return for about a thousand yen an hour. It wasn’t glamorous, and he was beginning to tire of his cheap microwave dinners from Family Mart, but it was all he seemed to have money for anymore. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that money Mama-chan had offered was appealing.

Maybe he’d try it just once. It couldn’t hurt.

Mama-chan’s face when he heard Hanzo’s request was one of a man vindicated. Though that’s not to say he didn’t accept him with open arms – more dancers, especially ones with looks like Hanzo, were always in high demand. The next week was spent in a local studio in the basement of a community center learning the proper dances for the shows. Hanzo could guess some of the easier bits, of course, but the logistics proved to be more difficult with some of the flashier dances. His bodily flexibility and years of ninja training helped him get a hang of it faster than most of the others he shared the space with, and his teacher even called him one of the fastest learners she had ever had the privilege of working with.

The last thing that had to be chosen before his début was his outfit – Mama-chan had been pushing for something flashy, but his mind was changed when he saw a picture of Hanzo in the outfit he wore during mercenary operations. On his insistence, Hanzo wore that outfit to his first show.

The début of a new dancer always brought patrons to the bar in droves, and tonight was no exception. They crowded the stage as the lights dimmed and the music began to play, a minimalist electronic piece heavy on bass and hi-hat. Forming a circle around the curtain-entrance, the spotlights illuminate the way the red velvet of the curtains flow as they’re pushed aside by Hanzo, walking out onto the stage, facing straight ahead. His hair, as always, is tied back, save for the single chunk that hangs onto his face, accenting his sharply trimmed moustache and beard. His outfit is draped upon him, with only his right arm covered by a shirt sleeve. His left arm, shoulder, and nipple all hang out in full view of the audience, a fact not lost on them, judging from the cheers elicited by his simple entrance.

In time with the music, he moves forward, twisting and stepping from side to side, positioning himself such that he may nearly fall back upon the pole before righting himself and resting his face against it. With this, his routine truly begins; he begins to spin himself around the pole, locking his leg around it and allowing himself the freedom to move and bend in every direction, his uncovered arm and shoulder contorting as he positions himself, muscle clearly defined and visible.

As he leans back, he uses his free hand to slide the rest of his shirt off, dropping it to the ground with a soft plop inaudible over the music. His full six-pack is in clear view now, tan skin only broken up with the occasional tattoo, like the large dragon that covers his left arm. The bending and moving he does shows even more directly on his chest, muscles contorting, twisting, and stretching in accordance with his every move. At this point does he first notice a thousand-Yen note being thrown onto the stage.

Hanzo decides to shift his performance style then, choosing to focus less on acrobatics and more on raw sexuality. Dropping from his place, he starts to dance around the pole as if it’s his partner in a tango. He moves closer to it, takes it into his arms, and thrusts against it, the soft, loose fabric of his pants pressing against the metal of the pole. Those pants are, of course, the next to go, revealing a set of thick, muscular thighs that sit upon two cybernetic legs from the knee down. The centerpiece of the entire situation is a cock, contained tightly in a thong the same color as his hair and robe. As he spins and grinds, he makes sure to show off the back as well – the thong goes right through the center of his ass, revealing two cheeks fat and round, which elicited cheers from the audience.

As the routine went on, Hanzo found himself becoming more and more comfortable with the dance he was doing, adding sexual flourishes such as a slap of his ass, a pinch of his nipple, or a grab at his crotch. The audience was very nearly wild by the time the finale rolled around and he took his place once again on the pole in order to a special acrobatic trick, bending and contorting his body around the pole and lifting his legs into the air in order to show them off, leaving him almost perfectly upside-down as he presented his legs to the patrons in front of him.

When the lights dimmed and the music stopped, the crowd clapped louder than Mama-chan had ever heard before, a point which Hanzo duly noted, as the other man had been doing this much longer than he had. In line with what he had said before, the pay was much better – he received about the same amount he received for working all night after a single ten-minute ‘performance.’

The number of performances he was comfortable with doing gradually increased – the first week he stuck at one, before climbing up to two, three, and even four, with as many as five performances occurring on some busy Friday nights. While he refused any ‘outside business’ offered during the time, he had warmed up to the idea of interacting with the audience during his performance, sometimes allowing them to tug his clothes off or kiss him, in return for some money stuffed into his thong as he moves and grinds.

As the end of the month rolled around, he came to realize just how much more he had made since he began dancing – not once had he worried about food. He could eat out every night if he wanted to, and even had enough to go out and see a film every now and then as well. Not to mention his increased acrobatic prowess had proved useful on the battlefield as well, as he was better now at being able to fit into small spaces and contorting his body in order to hide than ever before. Things were generally pretty good, if he did say so himself.

That last point of contention – the ‘outside business’ – finally disappeared when he had learned of a new modification that would make his bow vastly more efficient, at the cost of a whole month’s salary. He could pay for it with what he had now, but it might be a rough couple of weeks without any extra income.

Almost on command, he received a notice from Mama-chan that one of the top CEOs in the nation had apparently asked for Hanzo for the sake of ‘business.’

The two met at a café, one in a suit, and one in his ever-so-revealing uniform, and returned to a penthouse suite in the center of the business district of Shinjuku in order to do their business. The man poured both of them some wine before asking Hanzo to go down on him, and Hanzo did what he was told.  
By the time Hanzo had finished unzipping the man’s pants, the man was already hard – he found himself face-to-face with a long, erect cock. He had never really done anything like it before, but if the pornography he had watched was any indication, he might know sort of what to do to.

Moving close to the cock, Hanzo slides out his tongue, dragging it up the shaft and stopping on the tip, drawing back his mouth and taking a moment to watch the strand of saliva that connects the head with his tongue. He moves and presses the side of his head against the cock, such so that his mouth can kiss and suck the bottom of the shaft while also rubbing his cheek against the head, feeling precum smear upon his cheek and sideburns, with the occasional bit getting smeared in his moustache as well.

“Good boy.” The man’s panting and red, and he squeezes those words of praise out.

Taking his cue, Hanzo moves on and does the same again with the other side of his face, kissing and licking the side of the shaft, feeling slimy precum ooze onto his skin and into his sideburns as he presses his lips against the man’s flesh. Foreplay was fun, but he didn’t want to keep the man waiting forever, so, moving back, he readies his mouth, and then, with a single movement, leans forwards and takes the head of the man’s cock inside him, wrapping his lips around the cock and moving up and down as he works his tongue, licking and rubbing anything it can find, the salt of the precum a nice promise of what was to come. As a support, he can feel the man’s hand slide onto the back of his head, giving him a guiding push and pull in order to optimize the technique.

It was hard for the man Hanzo was currently sucking off to not just come then and there, what with the sight in front of him. Hanzo Shimamura, whose appearance so radiated grace and beauty, elegance and refinedness, now sat on his knees, with this man’s cock in his mouth, the man’s hand rubbing the dark hair on the back of his head, forming a grip around the large ponytail. Visible when Hanzo moved up was his shoulder, uncovered by his fallen shirt and allowing for the man to see the muscles, which stretched and contracted with each of Hanzo’s moves forward and back.

Hanzo was doing his best with the cock, striking a balance between using his tongue to caress and rub, and his lips to suck and press upon the cock, which now seemed to throb under his tongue as it stood up straighter, internal pressure only growing with each passing second. Judging from the amount of precum that seemed to now leak from it, the man’d be coming almost any second now –

– Or at least that’s what he thought, until the man suddenly tightened his grip around Hanzo’s ponytail and pulled backwards, ripping the man’s mouth off of his cock. Hanzo had barely a second to react, eyes blinking confusedly, before the first shot of cum hits his nose, a long strand that nearly looks like a diagonal scar across his face. Another, which hits him in the cheek, followed by a third which lands squarely in his moustache, oozing down over his lips and onto his beard; at this point the shots of come get smaller, hitting him in various places, including his cheek, eyebrow, sideburn, and even that single piece of hair that hangs over his face.

It takes Hanzo a moment to process what exactly just happened, and he blinks a few more times as he feels the white liquid begin to give in to gravity and ooze down his face – when he finally does, however, he just chuckles, raising one of his hands to his face, and, using his index finger, scoops up some of the come on his cheek and brings it to his mouth, slipping the digit inside and sucking the come off. He didn’t have time to focus on the taste, however, as he noticed his phone buzz as soon as he had pulled the finger from his mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting it to his lips. Lit up on the screen was a message from Mama-chan, inquiring about another bit of ‘business’ he might perhaps be interested in attending to now. Smiling, he figured he could probably put off what he had planned today for a little while longer if it meant getting some work done.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes!
> 
> bar masters/owners in japanese are often called mamas (ママ).  
> shinjuku ni-chome (新宿二丁目) is the gay district in tokyo.
> 
> i was in ni-chome last weekend with friends and was thinking about how much i like it over the past few days, and earlier today i realized i could most likely work it into an overwatch fic if it involves one of the shimadas. i like hanzo a bit more so that's how i got here
> 
> PARTLY DONE AS A REQUEST FOR MY FRIEND KOR but they just asked for something involving hanzo so i'm not sure how inspired that is. idk. anyway
> 
> thank you for reading and all that~~


End file.
